Cosmic Moon
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: What if Max and Sailor Moon ever met? Would they ever defeat their enemies and would it be together at the same time?


Disclaimer: I don't own Mighty Max. I don't own Sailor Moon. I threw the two together. Please be patient! I've got nine on the go at the moment! (Max is 16 Serena is 16) AR&AU

Cosmic Moon: Chapter 1: Nightmares:

There was a scream that filled the night air. The blonde sat up in bed hoping to god they didn't wake anyone else. He sighed as he got his legs under his weight, moving from the bed and looked at the Moon. _Never I had such weird nightmares as this...I can't believe I'm looking for someone...that was Moon...will I ever find her? She was my princess...I'd have died for her.. I think I had as Maximus..._ He shook his head.

He sighed. _I've got to talk to Virgil..._ He thought again. _This is not going to get me to sleep._ Max sighed. Max ran his hand through his hair and he thought of her again. He touched the window. _Princess... _

She woke up, and she heard someone's voice in her head. _Princess..._ It wasn't Darien's or the others but it was a male voice. Serena closed her eyes. "You...who are you?" She asked. She looked at the moon and she saw the man that called her name. He was unrecognizable. He had a red ball cap on his head that had an M initialized in gold on it and a white shirt with a red M initialized on it. Blue jeans and white tennis sneakers. She saw the red cap glow and a portal come through behind him. Then there was nothing.

Her headache went away when she woke up again and she moaned. "I..." "Don't know who you are?" "Can I find you again?" She wondered out loud. She closed her eyes. _He was there...the Moon...why didn't I see him...before?_

Serena grinned. _I will see him again...these dreams remind me...was he my...? But Darien...?_ She sighed. _Night...sleep...here we go._ She went to bed. She slept. She felt better.

The next day she woke up on time, and she went to school. Serena got to school on time and she was there for home room. "Now we are excited to say that we are giving children a chance for an exchange program so students can learn English and we have picked some people from class 3 to go for months." Serena perked up at that.

"Mizuno, Ami; Kino, Lita, Tuskino, Serena." Serena's eyes went bright. "You will report to the principal asap. Dismissed!" The teacher said. Serena smiled. They left and Serena had a little skip of feet when she rejoined with the others. Serena figured out they were headed to LA or Los Angeles California. _He's there!_ She couldn't stop from jumping up and down.

Serena grinned as they got to the temple after school, and Rei was suprised that she didn't have detention and was even more surprised about dealing with going to America for three months. "What do we do about the senshi stuff?" "Luna?" Mina asked. Luna looked at her girls. "The senshi stuff, as you like to say, Mina, the others, Uranus and Neptune will come to fill in for us." Luna said. Serena smiled. "Your coming, Luna? How?" Luna smiled. "Portal." She said.

Cosmic Moon Cosmic Moon Cosmic Moon Cosmic Moon Cosmic Moon Cosmic Moon Cosmic Moon

So plans were made and Darien pulled Serena aside. "I will call you everyday I expect you'll answer back. I'll use the communicator. It'll have long distance, and it will be cheeper." "I will check day time for us," He said and she nodded. "Darien...I think I'm supposed to meet someone...there... Know you will always be in my heart." He smiled and took her in his arms. "And you will always be in mine." He said and they were okay and she kissed him goodbye and she got on the plane.

Serena curled in sleep and she got to LAX, waiting for the person who'd greet them for the exchange students. There was a woman, and she was a local mom in one of the schools. She was also labled as the international student representitive, considering she was also the local archeologist. She had the same blue eyes as her dream man...'Max...' She thought. "My son is here, he will help show you around even in the school. He is here. MAX!" He was there. "Hi mom...we...got ...suitcases I guess?" "Terminus?" He asked. "Yes Max. Max Sloan, meet the three students from Japan. Ami Mizuno, Lita Kino, and Serena Tuskino. I hope I got that right?" Max's mom asked.

"Yes, Mrs Sloan." Ami said. Max's mom smiled. "Just Miss Sloan is fine." She said. Ami bowed low. "My appologies I had no idea." She shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't matter." "Now," There was a cough. "Terminus for luggage mom." Max said and she put a hand on the ball cap. "I know." "Lead the way Max." He got to their bags, blue for Ami, green for Lita and pink for Serena.

Max lugged the luggage into the car. "Serena huh, translates to Moon?" Serena balked "Yes how did you know?" Max shrugged his shoulders. "Comes with living in a home with an archeologist. Translations." "Now I don't know much Japanese but I can help Mom find better translations." They nodded.

Serena smiled and as she headed to the taxi she tripped and Max caught her. "Oops!" He said and he smiled as he caught her. He got her waist, and she blushed as he caught her, "You okay?" She nodded.

"Hai...yes..." She said and he got her up, and they were both blushing, and calmed down. They got to his house. "Wonderful house Miss Sloan." Ami was first to admit as it was the same size as Serena's but more contemporary. Ami was doing better at English translations, as she was a major genius. Ami was able to help Serena and Max talk to each other. He smiled as he talked rapid fire, but half slowed so Ami could keep up. Then Ami wrote a program on her computer that could do translations.

Serena closed her eyes. "Ami! Thank you!" She hugged her friend. Then, there was a flash of light. "What?" Serena asked. Serena blinded herself. "Max?" She asked. Serena smiled as the portal opened up. "Its alright. I've got friends." The big burly man and the ancient fowl appeared. Serena gasped and she fell backwards as Lita gripped onto her hime. "Easy Serena. I've got you." Serena smiled. "Thanks Lita." Serena got up, and the fowl gasped. "Princess Serena?!" Norman looked at the old bird.

Serena looked at the old bird. "Virgil?" The cat suddenly on her shoulder said. "Luna?" Virgil asked. The guardian cat came up to the old fowl and purred against his cheek. "Artimeas will be glad to know his old friend is still alive." She said as she purred and Virgil smiled. "When you talk to that old cat let him know his friend misses him." Luna chuckled.

Cosmic Moon Cosmic Moon Cosmic Moon Cosmic Moon Cosmic Moon Cosmic Moon Cosmic Moon

"Okay, so someone will pick us up on the clue train and tell us what the hell happend for you two to know each other?!" Max asked as Serena started ranting in rapid fire Japanese. It was mostly swearing from Serena's end til Lita looked at her princess and rolled her eyes. "Serena enough, if we don't find out we can't deal. We need to understand, so shut up!" Lita said and Max quirked a smile.

"The others aren't going to believe us..." She petered and she sighed. _I wonder what time it is in Japan..._ She thought she could really call Darien, she wanted to hear his voice to calm her down after all this nonsense. "Ami, what time is it in Japan?" She asked her friend. "Um...seven p.m." Serena smiled.

"I'd better see if we can raise Minako chan and the others on our communicators?" Ami asked and Serena nodded eagerly. "The other members of our team, the Sailor Senshi." Serena supplied for Max. "Okay. Sounds like a plan...we'd better um...ah!" He snapped his fingers and went in the study. "Here we go, Mom won't bother us in here for a while." He said.

He got Virgil to the chair behind the desk and the girls sat on the edge of the desk as Ami charged up her Senshi computer and communicator system. Max raided the office fridge for some food and drinks as they waited.

They called the others. Rei and Minako, Michiru and Haruka and Darien. Max went pale when he realized he was the prince of earth and he had just hit on his girlfriend. _Du'oh...crap!_ He went pale and then shook his head. _Not the time or the place..._ He thought. It was Haruka who answered. "Moshi Moshi? Koneko that you?" she asked. "Haruka, Hai." Serena said as she asked. "Darien there?" She waited and then she heard her beloved's voice on the other end of the line.

"Here love. Is everything alright?" He asked. She smiled. "Hai! Our host has some friends that want to talk to Artimeas. Old friends." She said in Japanese and Ami whispered her translation to Max. There was a wait and a male voice answered and then Virgil answered back and they caught up in a short amount of time. "Cap bearer, you girls are in the house of the Cap Bearer." Artimeas said and Max rolled his blue eyes. "Its the job, Artimeas." He said and Serena looked at him in shock. She wasn't sure if she was to be surprised or worried. Saving the world is an important part of her being senshi and she realized this a long time ago. He was almost...blazé? Was the term, she thought, for the job. The job wasn't easy, but she knew he had a soul pure of heart. If he'd only give it a chance. Lita snorted.

"You got balls kid, saving the world, that's the important thing, regular life, well, that's just the stuff to make the world saving the rich part." She said. He smiled. "Was never asked to be Cap Bearer, Lita, just kinda landed in my lap." He said. Lita snorted again.

Serena scratched Luna between her ears. "Now what, Luna, we think there is a prophecy or something?" And Max began to giggle. "Knowing us, Virgil has it." He said as he stopped. "And what do we tell your mom?" She asked. There was a door open. "How about the truth, I know Max's day job about the Cap Bearer. Virgil Norman hello." Norman was off his game when she came in the room and sighed. "Miss Sloan?" Ami squeeked.

Cosmic Moon Cosmic Moon Cosmic Moon Cosmic Moon Cosmic Moon Cosmic Moon Cosmic Moon

Max's mom smiled. "Its okay kids, I won't ask you to betray your confidences and I might get you outta a scrape or two myself, as I said I was on trips with the Mighty One." She thumbed to her son, and he snorted. "MOM!" He muttered at how embarressing it was to have your mother travel with you when you were saving the world as he pulled down his cosmic cap over his head.

Lita snorted and Ami elbowed her. Serena grinned and laughed til she fell off the desk. Max came and helped her back up and she leaned against him and felt his warmth. He blushed as he got her righted again. "Its okay, Princess." He said and she blushed.

He could feel the shine that was Serena. He could almost choke on it. He sighed, as it toned down and she smiled. "So why now Virgil?" He asked.

Luna smiled. "Because our enemies have joined at the hip so to speak." Serena cocked an eyebrow as did Max, and the look was so funny...Lita had the chuckles. "SkullMaster!" he growled. "Beryl..." Serena muttered.

"Is my enemy as ugly as yours?" He showed her a picture. Serena stuck her tongue out. "Yeah." "Gross..." She showed him a picture of Beryl. He was sick to the stomach. "Gross..." He said and she shuddered. "Luna? We going to need the others?" She asked.

"Not for the moment I believe Serena we should be alright with the four of us." Serena sighed in relief she didn't want Tokyo to suffer while they were gone. She smiled when Max and the others did. "Okay we do anything in the next few minutes or is it hours?" He asked.

"No." Virgil said. "We need to rest, it will happen in the next few days." He said. Max nodded. Serena smiled. Max's mom smiled. "Food's rice and chicken and veg, its ready sleep is soon." She said. Serena was smiling. "Good." She said as she jumped off the table, gracefully this time. Serena ate with the others, and her mind kept wandering to Darien. He seemed almost distant, and she loved him still.

Max couldn't help but feel lonely. He squashed that as Lita leaned into him for a bit "Its okay we all love Serena; don't worry won't say a word huh? " He gulped and blushed. "Thanks." She chuckled. Serena smiled then, there was something and she had a headache, and Max caught her again. "Serena?" She nodded. "Headache...doozy." She said and he smiled. "Got those myself a time or two." Serena smiled. "Just need to rest I guess..." She said and he nodded.

He got her into her room, and her bed. She slept and he smiled as he looked at Virgil as he nodded. "I think we should get some rest, might not get more." Lita nodded. "Sound advice." She said and they all went to sleep.

Several hours later she woke up with a nightmare. Darkness, lightning, SkullMaster sword, and blood, and it made her whimper. She was dripping in sweat and she looked over at the door as it was opened, Serena saw Max at the door that was open. "Max?" She asked.

"You just had a wacky dream?" He asked. He got a nod and she curled her arms around herself. He got close and held her. "Its okay, Serena, we'll face it together and we'll stop them." she shook. "Blood, sword, SkullMaster had your blood on his sword." Serena said and he went cold.

"Ha, I'll make sure I've got SkullMaster where I need him to destroy him." He said. She looked at him. "How can you be so sure?" Max shrugged. "Cause I've kicked his sorry tail before, Princess." He said and she smiled. Serena smiled and he felt her shine again. He was tired. But he knew his duty, she was sure of it but she knew that she was unsure if he was just blazé or if he was just a bit insane.

She smiled. He nodded. "Get some sleep, we'll be fine." He said with false bravado. She smiled. "You too. Mighty One." He rolled his eyes he went to sleep. She went to sleep, and she felt better as she woke up before the sun, surprising her fellow senshi who remarked, "Strange to see her up before the sun...usually she's still in bed." Max chuckled at that.

"So what's next?" he asked Virgil. Serena looked at the wise old bird. "Well, I would surmise..." "We have to go through Max's basement again. That is the portal to go to SkullMaster's hideaway as it were." He pushed his glasses up with his feathers. "Your basement!" Serena squeeked. Max nodded. "Closest portal that he doesn't know about." She smiled. "Okay." She said and she took an air as if it were her duty or it was going to be easy.

Serena smiled and went to work. She looked at Ami and Lita. "Henshi." She said. They nodded. "Moon Crystal Power Make UP!" "Mercury Power Make UP!" "Jupiter Power Make UP!" They transformed and the boys shaded their eyes from the light. Serena smiled. They went to work, as she smiled Max sighed as they went to the area that still gave him nightmares from the last time.

"Okay, be prepared for anything, girls. We got rock and lava beasts and Wormonger as well as SkullMaster himself." "You?" He asked of their enemy. Serena shrugged. "We might have the four guardians that were supposed to work for Darien, Jadite, Nephlite, Zoicite, and Malachite." She sighed. "Sneaky bastards." Jupiter said and Sailor Moon looked at her friend. She smiled. "Lets do this thing." She groused. "Jupiter..." "Emotions at the door." She said. Jupiter nodded.

Serena smiled. "Lets do this." Max nodded. "Here's to hopin' lucks on our side." He said and he gave a wild grin. Serena smiled as she grinned, and got her moon stick ready. "Lets do this." He nodded. They went ahead and Serena grossed out. "Ugly in stereo." Max snickered. "Yup." He agreed.

Serena sighed as she got her Moon stick ready for the battle. "Max, you guys good?" He nodded. "They'd probably go for you guys first because your the magic and the muscle." Jupiter smiled. "Okay Max, and you are?" He laughed.

"I am the Chosen One, and I also got a hell of a lot of luck." He said. As he said that he started glowing yellow like there was a portal around, but there was no portal. It was just his magic as the Mighty One.

Serena smiled. She leaned over and hugged him. He looked surprised. "For luck." She said and he nodded. "Here we go, it ain't going to be easy but as Norman always says, "Its going to be fun!"" Jupiter smirked and looked at the ancient viking, who nodded. Serena smiled. "Alright boys, lets do this! Okay Ladies, lets rock their world. And not be quiet, noisy." Jupiter smiled and her fingers crackled. "Lets do this!" Rei chuckled. "Alright Princess, this is your party." She used a bit of her fire to illuminate the area.

Serena got into her warrior mode. "Okay...now where are they." She groused. She looked at the Power and growled. "Over there." She said. He nodded and they got to the light, and the four generals were there as well as Beryl and Warmonger and SkullMaster.

She bit her lower lip as she faced off her old enemy. "Why don't you ever just DIE?!" She growled. She raised her Moon stick. "Killed you the first time and lost my own memories...and you do

this!" She growled.

"Here we go BERYL!" "Are you ready to be toasted?" she asked. They started towards the group and Rei blasted a flare of fire "Mars Fireball Charge!" Jupiter smirked. "Jupiter Thunderbolt!" She cried, as lightning cracked the air. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury cried. "Moon Sceptre Elimination!" She cried. Serena looked at Beryl as she said that and Beryl laughed as she deflected the attack.

She bit her lower lip and then sighed as she turned into the Moon Princess. "Princess! NO!" Mercury said. Serena smiled. "Its okay Mercury I had a feeling I might have to do this." Mercury frowned. "This could kill you you know." Serena smiled. "Better my death then the deaths of thousands." She admitted and Mercury ran a gloved hand down her own face and smacked Serena up the back of her head.

Serena smiled "Death what do you mean?" Max asked as he leaned over, still glowing. "She will use her Power too much, and she will die." Mars said and Max smiled. "Like Hell." He said and he reached over and held her hand. "Princess...please used my Power, too then, we'll blast the both of them break that blasted barrier and make them toasted. Mercury look out for Virgil this might affect the back lash for him." "Please." Mercury nodded.

Serena smiled at Max. "Thank you." He smiled. They used their Power and blasted the pair. They were knocked back, and then Serena felt her friend's touch at his shoulders, and then she used her Power and blasted Beryl and SkullMaster and they cried out in horrific pain. They collapsed and turned into smoke, and Virgil took a blow and went to his knees, but Mercury and Jupiter had his back. "Easy old bird." Norman groused.

Mercury smiled when Serena used her Power, and healed him, too. And Norman and Max threw her greatful looks. "Oh..." "Thank you." He said and Serena smiled. "Lets...get out of here." She whispered and Norman caught her. "Got you Princess." He said and smiled. Max got her in his arms and then Norman got Virgil and they left.

Serena sighed as she collasped to the bed she had in the spare bedroom, and she smiled. "Well, Luna? It's done." Luna sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. You alright?" She asked Virgil. He nodded. "Winded. I shall be fine, after some rest." He said. "Winded, that's all." He said to Max who had a frown on his face.

Cosmic Moon Cosmic Moon Cosmic Moon Cosmic Moon Cosmic Moon Cosmic Moon Cosmic Moon

They went home, and Serena looked at her new found friends. "Thank you." Max pulled his cap over his forhead. "That is what I was going to say to you Princess." He said and she smiled. "Everything will be fine now, and we can take a rest." Max said and smiled. Virgil nodded as did Norman. The trio of Senshi and Luna shared farewells with the small group.

Then after they were gone, Max smiled. "So we're done aren't we." He said and he sighed. Norman smiled. "No, we'll always be around, when ever you need us." Virgil said. "You guard the door to SkullMaster's old hideout, we will help you and still be your friends, Max." Virgil said.

He nodded. "We've seen too much to not still be friends, over this." He said and he hugged his friends.

The Senshi were relaxing and greatful for the respite over the problems, and a change of pace for rest. They weren't lax in training, or anything extra, and she had some quality time with her prince. And things were peaceful for a while.

The End


End file.
